With the fast development of internet, the computer has been widely used. A notebook computer is commonly called laptop computer, which is popular in the business group, student group, etc., due to its small size, light weight and convenience for carrying.
With the fast development of internet, the computer has been widely used. A notebook computer is commonly called laptop computer, which is popular in the business group, student group, etc., due to its small size, light weight and convenience for carrying.
However, the notebook computer will generate a lot of heat after long-term use, and if the heat is not timely dissipated, the temperature of the interior system will increase with the increasing of the using time, which will affect the functions of the notebook computer, resulting in for example slow running, sudden crashing, etc. Therefore, how to dissipate the heat becomes the key issue of the notebook computer. The heat dissipation of the notebook computer generally depends on the radiator or heat dissipating plate, and it mainly depends on elevating the notebook computer and/or installing heat dissipating fans under the heat dissipating plate to improve the heat radiation function.
Elevating the notebook computer is mainly to promote air circulating and heat radiating to achieve the heat dissipating effect. In the traditional heat dissipation device for a notebook computer, it is mainly by adjusting locking steps and a positioning block to control the tilt angles of the heat dissipation device for a notebook computer. Such heat dissipation device for a notebook computer is of good stability, but its structure is complex and not convenient in regulating operation. A further heat dissipation device for a notebook computer is to engage the base of the heat dissipation device for a notebook computer by a rotating shaft. This kind of heat dissipation device is with simple structure, but it is lack of stability.